


Hope and Cinnamon

by Dislacie



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y mientras tanto, en el salón de té un muchacho albino y una joven rubia se encontraban tomando un cálido líquido sabor canela, acompañado de unos suculentos bizcochos. [DRABBLE ~ BreakxSharon]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope and Cinnamon

¿Lo saben?

Sharon Rainsworth está enamorada de Mad Hatter.

Era veinticuatro de Diciembre y todo estaba listo para la Noche Buena. La mansión Rainsworth se encontraba en total alboroto, pues faltaban muchos preparativos para poder festejar la Navidad con dicha pero tan sólo unos cuantos arreglos estaban listos.

Mientras todo eso eso sucedía, en el salón de té un muchacho albino y una joven rubia se encontraban tomando un cálido líquido sabor canela, acompañado de unos suculentos bizcochos.

—Ojou-sama, ¿qué desea? —musitó Break, mientras degustaba un pastelillo.

—¿Qué deseas tú? —devolvió la pregunta, para después hacer lo mismo.

Esas fueron las únicas seis palabras que se dirigieron entre toda la hora del té. El tiempo habían transcurrido rápido y faltaban unas cuatro horas más para que la Noche Buena terminara.

Que no sea irreal, por favor.

—¿Me lo dirá? —preguntó nuevamente el mismo joven hacia la misma chica en el pasillo. Con su sonrisa espontánea. Acercándose con toda intensión a ella.

—¿Será de tu total agrado, Break? —musitó con una sonrisa cortés, llena hasta el fondo de dulzura. Por otro lado, la rubia ya se alejaba del chico, dejándolo solo.

¿Y si al final, cumple mi más grande anhelo?

A una hora de la madrugada, ya haciéndose presente el veinticinco de Diciembre. Todos en la mansión se encontraban festejando, dichosos y explotando en júbilo. Minutos, segundos… Poco era lo que faltaba para que llegara Navidad y sus más grandes deseos fuesen concedidos.

—Y si yo lo deseo, ¿tú lo harás realidad? —preguntó la rubia estando en frente del joven de cabellos blancos—. Dime, Break… ¿Tú lo harías realidad por mí?

Él sabía que intentaría realizarlo, pero no podría a menos que lo supiera. Estaba a punto de lograr descubrirlo, no obstante, primero quiso sonreír y tomar con delicadeza las manos de la chica. Acercándose más y más a ella con una ternura inexplicable.

—Dígame, Ojou-sama, ¿cuál es su deseo?

La rubia apretó sus manos contra las de él. Ella amaba cómo se sentía lo cálido de las manos de Break.

—Sólo es… que te queden conmigo para siempre —cerró los ojos no esperando una respuesta. A lo que no paso jamás. Mantuvieron esa posición, él con ella, juntos. Sus manos se encontraban adheridas por sentimientos puros.

No era mentira, Sharon lo amaba.

Por toda la eternidad.

Y terminó, sonó el reloj marcando las doce de la noche en punto. Las campanadas eran acompañadas con unos alegres comentarios de las demás personas a cerca de la fecha. A unas cuantas horas más tarde el silencio reinaba en la enorme mansión.

¿Ya saben?

Mad Hatter está enamorado de la señorita Rainsworth.


End file.
